Rewind
by teabeanie
Summary: Marinette is in her last year of university and regrets having grown apart from her friends. A miraculous tea offered by Master Fu rewinds time back... and she is sixteen again, trying to change what went wrong, save the world and... confess to Chat Noir?
1. Chapter 1

The place she was looking from was not far away from the Eiffel Tower. It wasn't too close, but not too far either. She wouldn't get entangled with the crowds of tourists, but wouldn't be completely isolated either. Not too close, not too far away. Exactly like the distance she had kept towards Chat Noir during their teenage partnership. Never too close, never too far. Now Chat Noir was gone and the only thing to remind her of him was the Eiffel Tower, their spot. She had counted sunset after sunset since he was gone.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in her last year at École des Beaux-Arts. She did study what she wanted, but wasn't quite happy. Going to university estranged her farther from her high school friends.

In the second year of lycée, a corruption scandal took over Collège Francois Dupont. Principal Damocles had embezzled school funds. It became a very large issue at the time, with teachers claiming some unpaid bonuses and many of them quitting in sign of protest.

To say the parents were displeased was an understatement. Many of them transferred their sons and daughters to other high schools. That's when everything started to change.

Alya and Nino transferred to a good public lycée (any school was still proud to enroll former Dupont students, even despite the corruption scandal). Adrien had to resume homeschooling and private tutoring. Chloe was moved to the next best private school, all throughout her whining; she did a good deed and got Sabrina admitted there as well. Max went to an economics school and went on to study Finance in Uni. Mylène, Ivan, Rose and Juleka chose a vocational school with flexible curricula that catered to all their passions, and after high school, Mylène went into Theatre and Television along with Ivan, who vouched to be her lifelong cameraman. Juleka chose to study photography (apparently, being _behind_ the camera proved to be her _blessing_ ). Rose followed her heart to become a screenwriter (what better way to satisfy one's appetite for romance than TV and script writing tropes?). Kim and Alix postponed uni to apply for announcer positions - sports announcers, of course. Last, but least surprisingly, Nathanael and and Marinette went to The National School of Arts.

Once everyone changed schools, getting together became more and more difficult. They had different schedules, school projects and, gradually, life took its toll. They made new friends in their new schools, and even though old friendships were dear, they were hard to keep. Alya kept in the contact the longest, but even she couldn't meet as often anymore – all her projects and applying to the School of Journalism kept her really busy. And even though it hurt, Marinette was so much busier too.

After three years of university, Marinette had got the gist of things. No one was _simply_ friends anymore: any student from uni could only be a study partner, a potential business partner (what with the startups and all…) or simply competition. People tended to be envious of each other's talent (artists so much more), and it felt so… adult-like.

Marinette was twenty-one and she had grown up. It was easy to imagine how life would go on forward: she had good grades, so she hoped for a good recommendation to intern at a respectable fashion company. She would work as hard as before and good results were to be expected.

But, be it in two, three or ten years, she would still be missing her friends. And that punny Chat Noir of hers. She didn't even say goodbye to that jokester, she didn't get to tell him how much he meant to her.

To be honest, the greatest source of pain wasn't growing apart from her classmates.

Of all the people, Marinette missed Chat Noir the most. Not even Adrien, no (she would still see his face in foreign magazines once in a while). She missed Chat Noir.

The Damocles school scandal and the transfers didn't affect Ladybug and Chat Noir much (it just made them busier for a while, since many people were angry and sad and got akumatized easier). It was the end of high school that affected them. Chat Noir disappeared suddenly, without even saying goodbye.

She had heard from Master Fu that eighteen-year-old Chat Noir barely had time to stop by and leave his Miraculous behind. He was leaving overseas to study and work for his family and, apparently, he had no say in it.

When Master Fu mentioned the young man being sad to part from his kwami and his ring, she felt her heart ripped in two. She was afraid that Fu would ask her to return Tikki and the earrings as well. In the end Fu didn't, and she was grateful for it.

However, that had been three years ago and there were no signs of akumas in Paris anymore. People were starting to forget about Ladybug, Chat Noir and how they defeated Hawkmoth in a legendary battle.

Tikki was still around, but they didn't know how much time they had left. Marinette was afraid of letting her kwami friend go as well.

Sensing that Marinette's sadness was deeper than usual, Tikki gently caressed her cheek and proposed:

"Marinette, maybe it's time to pay Master Fu a visit."

Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes.

"He'll have a solution; I just know it, Marinette. If not a solution, maybe just some good tea and advice", Tikki tried to soften.

Marinette sniffed.

"Sure, Tikki. And… Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"Thank you for being here. These years, with you and Chat Noir… were great. Everything that'll happen later in my life, what I'll choose and what I'll think and do… I'll always come back and compare to this. Thank you for being such a big part of my life, Tikki."

Tikki's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't reply more than

"Marinette…".

They both knew a change was near.

"So, Ladybug, you've come for a cup of tea, I see?"

Marinette smiled.

"Probably for the last time, Master Fu?" Marinette smiled sadly.

"Then I have just the perfect tea for you."

Master Fu searched one of the cabinets and took out a small wooden box, beautifully carved, similar in size to the boxes of the Miraculouses. The box was filled with tea leaves, but they were different to anything Marinette had ever seen. Of all the colours, they were (ironically) pink. Who'd ever heard of pink tea leaves? On the other hand, who'd heard of magic, Miraculouses, kwamis and yielders before they were put to use?

Marinette sighed and inhaled the scent coming from the small cup in front of her.

"Do you have any regrets or wishes, Ladybug?"

"Is this a last wish kind of question? You're not feeding me poison, are you?" Marinette tried to joke.

"Well, not exactly poison", Fu mumbled enigmatically, unheard by Marinette. "Tikki told me these last years have been hard on you, Ladybug, so I wondered if I could lend a helping hand. Do you regret anything behind?"

"It would be immature and ungrateful of me to say so. Being Ladybug was the best thing that happened to me. But… I still wonder from time to time, Master. What if I had told him sooner, what if I had found out his identity, maybe I wouldn't have been so alone. 'Maybes' and 'what ifs'."

"Regrets, in other words."

"Regrets, yes", Marinette took a sip of tea.

"Well, then, Ladybug, this is my present to you. A second chance, to avoid having regrets."

"I'm sorry, second… what?" Marinette laughed incredulously as she felt a twinge of dizziness.

"Second chances are hard to come by, my child, but I suggest you grasp them while you can", Fu said, sipping his own pink tea.

Marinette suddenly felt sleepy and couldn't articulate further. She thought she heard Tikki talking to Fu.

"Master, are you going back as well?"

"A few years won't make a big difference to me, Tikki. Besides, Ladybug's courage and patience deserve this… small gift of mine, I believe. We need happy endings once in a blue moon, don't we?"

"And this is that blue moon, Master?" Tikki smiled.

"Indeed so."

"As you wish, Master."

Marinette fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up feeling somehow lighter and more energetic. She was back home in her bed, but something was different. The decorations were a bit out of fashion. As for the walls… the walls were filled with photos of Adrien Agreste.

"Tikki!", she screamed.

"I'm here, Marinette. Feeling dizzy?"

Marinette stopped for a second and processed what Tikki had just said. Fu's tea… second chances pep talk… She looked around, looked at her clothes, her room, the walls, and, oh – Adrien's pictures.

" _Mon Dieu._ Tikki. We just went back in time, didn't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I was so happy to see you've enjoyed the** **first chapter! Hope the second one doesn't disappoint! If you've enjoyed it or think it should have turned out differently, please review! Sending you all my love!**

 **Chapter 2**

Marinette was running frantic around her room on top of the bakery.

"Marinette, you need to calm down."

"Tikki! But, I… the time! What time is it?"

"It's 7 a.m., you're still in time for school."

"School? As in… wait, we went back! The year? What year? Think… Adrien's photos… wait, lycée? First or second year? Phone! Where's my phone?!"

The phone said wide and clear: March 1st, 2017.

"We're back! Tikki, we're back! You're… are you _future_ Tikki?"

"I'm a god and I'm not subjected to time, but to make it clearer, yes, I'm _future_ Tikki. So, yes, I know what happened and yes, we have travelled back in time to your second year of lycée."

"But that's the year when… the principal's embezzlement scandal! What month is it?"

"Let's see. It's March. Just like when we left."

"March? The scandal broke out at the beginning of May. So that means I have two months left? Only two months to enjoy their company, confess my feelings and say my goodbyes? But then again, it's two more years with Chat… How long are we allowed to stay, Tikki?"

"I think you should ask Master Fu that!"

"Fu… he drank the tea as well! He's here?! Let's go, now!"

"Oh, Marinette! School, remember? You're a high school student now… you're sixteen, or, to be more precise, 20 year-old-you in a 16-year-old-body…"

"Ha! I knew I felt thinner for a change!" Marinette laughed joyfully. "School… the guys… oh, let's get ready! Now, what clothes was I wearing in high school? Wait a second, this I remember… these jeans, still love them, but they don't fit 20 year-old-me anymore", she giggled. "Lucky me, I get to be slimmer effortless" she chirped, grabbing the pink pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and a dark-grey jacket.

"And the hair… it's not a bun, I think I used to wear pigtails. Let's comb it and see… wow!" she said, pausing for a bit in the mirror. "Time has really gone back for me. I really got a second chance…"

* * *

It was common to see 16 year-old Marinette rushing to school. It was unusual, however, to see her running about so _early_ in the morning.

"Not good, this is not good, if I'm early, they'll start suspecting something. I'd better take the long way" Marinette thought.

She took a longer route than usual, walked as slowly as she could but still arrived to school too early. She was too nervous to stand still, so she chose to run a lap around the school building to calm herself. Or at least tire herself. You might think that was crazy. Somehow it was, you see. Somehow it wasn't. All the running gave her burning cheeks and her messy arrival from behind the building perfectly fit her tardy custom.

And then she saw them and tears started welling up in her eyes. Alya, Nino, Adrien. Her best friends, at the best times of their lives. She ran straight into Alya's arms.

"I missed you…"

"Well, klutz, did you dream something bad last night? You look like a monster's chasing you, honey!"

'Not exactly', Marinette thought. 'More like future's chasing me…' she sighed for a moment. No time for sighing, though. She forced all of them into a weird group hug, which earned her a lifted eyebrow from Alya and curious looks from the boys.

'When did Marinette gather all that courage to press Adrien into a group hug? Maybe she did dream something bad last night after all!', Alya laughed to herself.

* * *

Adrien Agreste woke up that morning in his bed. Except it was his bed in Paris, not the one in New York, it was the big mansion, not the lavish thirtieth floor apartment, and he was not twenty-one anymore. He was sixteen again and he had absolutely no idea what was going on. Was he dreaming, daydreaming, hallucinating, coma? Was he already in heaven? Time-travelling, clearly, but of what sorts?

"Plagg!"

Plagg wasn't there, though. Maybe Fu was in Paris? Maybe he could get Plagg back? Maybe he could be… Chat Noir again? All over again? Tears of happiness welled up in his eyes.

Still, what world was this? He recalled all his physics late night readings (because he was a dork, yes) about alternate universes, timelines and realities but in the end, decided he couldn't pinpoint his situation precisely.

So he decided to play it safe at school until he grasped the whole situation. Would anyone notice? He could act pretty well, after all.

One thing he was sure. This had been the best thing that had happened to him. Well, more like second best, but you get the idea.

* * *

The afternoon was warm and bright.

Marinette knocked short and confident. The door to Master Fu's salon opened itself, as usual, and Marinette entered nervously into the small room.

"Master Fu."

"Ladybug."

"I… thank you so much for this! I don't know how this is possible, but thank you!" she bowed. Her eyes sparkled and her entire face beamed of joy.

"Now, I suppose you have questions."

"I do. I'm even afraid to ask."

"Well, since I brought you here to let go of your regrets, you might consider letting go of your fears, too."

She smiled nervously. 'Always so cryptic', she thought.

"How much time do I have before I must go back? If I go back, will 16 year-old me still remember what I did during my time here? Is this some kind of alternate timeline? Did I disappear from the future and come here?"

"Well, first of all, you might have noticed your features are still those of your 16 year old."

"Yes."

"So, practically, you have not _travelled_ in time, but rather time was… _rewinded_ for you. Just like rewinding a clock."

"You mean this gets to be my life from now on? I get to re-live everything?" she thought for a second. Finals, Chloe's bullying, having to fight Hawkmoth again…

"The only rule I gave was for you to have no regrets. Perhaps to say the things you never got to say, enjoy those you didn't, make some changes here and there", Fu smiled.

"I can change things? Well, of course, saying goodbye properly means I change… wait! Can I change _big_ things? For instance, a public scandal?"

Fu laughed good-naturedly.

" _You are Ladybug_ , Miss Dupain-Cheng. You choose what to change _or not_ in your life. I've merely helped you try to right some… regrets."

Tikki flew up to Fu's shoulder and whispered in his ear:

"Master, why aren't you telling her about Chat Noir?"

Fu smiled as he watched Marinette frowning and smirking to herself at the same time.

"Sometimes not knowing makes for a more satisfactory reveal?" the old man chuckled.

"Master, but it's not fair! She should be told the rules! She should know that her going back in time attracts the going back of her paired Chosen as well. She _ought to know_ if she's going to interact to an older Chat Noir or a younger one, sir! I kind of think that's a _crucial_ detail… sir?" Tikki gritted through her teeth and actually blushed.

Fu laughed.

"I see you care about your Chosen pretty much. I wonder if Plagg will think the same", Fu teased.

"Hmph!"

"He'll be coming soon for some questions, too. Chat Noir."

"Then we must leave now. I understand. But, please, sir…"

"First let's see how it goes and if we must, I'll give her a hand", he smiled.

Tikki humphed again, flew back to Marinette and cupped her face.

"Time to go, Marinette! I think Master has other appointments now."

"Oh. Oh! Of course!" Marinette snapped and bowed really fast. "Thank you, Master. I'll… I'll be back. Of course! Must leave. Thank you!"

"Goodbye, Ladybug. And you're most welcome." Fu smiled.

* * *

Marinette was huffing and puffing while taking all the possible shortcuts to the bakery.

"Why are we rushing again, Tikki?"

"Weren't you supposed to cover for your parents this afternoon?"

"Oh… anniversary… cake… ooooh! Hold ooon, Tikki!"

She didn't even notice who was crossing the street in the opposite direction.

A couple of minutes later, Marinette reached the bakery and was barely breathing. Inside the pink purse, Tikki seemed very displeased with the bumpy ride.

"I promise to make it up, Tikki. Loads of cookies. Honestly, our customers can sometimes be much more frightening than an akuma!" she mumbled.

Tikki simply shrugged and smiled.

Back at Fu's, the door opened to give way to a sixteen year old blonde boy.

"…Master Fu?"

"Welcome back, Chat Noir."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dear everyone, apologies for updating a bit late. Thank you for all your support and reviews, they have been so encouraging and motivating! So... the next chapter may take some while because of this... *cough cough* morning sickness I have *cough cough blush*, but the good news is it won't last forever, so I'm waiting for my productivity back** : **D Meanwhile, enjoy the third chapter!**

Chapter 3

Adrien looked nervously around the room. He hadn't been there for quite some time. The large cabinet with bamboo drawings was still there, behind the enormous potted plant. Out the balcony ledge, red pelargoniums were enjoying the sun. He remembered pelargoniums, Ladybug always used to say she had her balcony filled with pelargoniums in all colors and pot sizes...

Fu coughed slightly.

"Finally! Master! Um… I'm here."

"Yes, that I can see."

"Of course." ' _How stupid can I get? Does time-travelling make you stupid?'_ "So, um, you see, I have a problem. I'm not quite… myself. I mean I am, but… how do I put this? I don't have neither Plagg, nor the Miraculous with me, because… I gave them to you… two years ago? If that makes any sense?" Adrien laughed nervously.

"Well, surprisingly, it does."

Fu smiled.

"Well, then, I suppose you could… explain… all of this? Some of it, at least?"

"First, have a seat and some tea", Fu offered.

As Adrien quietly sipped the tea, Master Fu started his story.

"Seven years ago you became Chat Noir for the first time. Five years ago your high school experience ended. Three years ago you had to abandon being Chat Noir and left the country."

Adrien nodded and listened closely.

"Seven years ago, a girl your age became Ladybug. Five years ago, she was forced to switch high school and gradually lost touch with her friends. Three years ago, her partner Chat Noir retired suddenly without notice. The girl behind the mask was left alone. That girl was still alone and, at the age of 21, she had deep regrets. Her desire to right her regrets, along with a - fairly tasteful, I should say - and magical tea of mine rewinded time, and thus we have gone five years back. The only ones aware of this time rewind are you, Ladybug and myself. Along with the god kwamis, naturally."

"But what do I have to do with this? Couldn't I have stayed in the future or something? I mean not that I regret it, no, sir, I'm just… really intrigued."

"When a Miraculous yielder turns back time in this particular way, his Miraculous pair is returned along with him. As you and Ladybug hold the pair of Creation and Destruction Miraculouses, you're the only ones aware of this rewind. Along with myself, of course. I resumed to accompanying you a couple of years back."

"But, sir, I still don't understand. I don't have my ring anymore, nor my kwami. Why was it possible for me to travel back?"

"Once you're a Chosen, you're a Chosen for life. Let's look for an analogy: after a president of a country completes his term, people still address him 'Mr. President', correct?"

"Yes…"

"It's similar. You're a Miraculous yielder for life. It's your entire being that says so, despite the absence of your Miraculous."

"I see. Some of it makes sense, I suppose. So… Ladybug turned time because she wanted to change some… things?" Adrien asked hopefully.

"Indeed. Significant things, I should say. That's why I encouraged her desires through my… rather unexpected gift."

"Well, then, this should be pretty interesting, Master Fu. One more question: when do we go back to the future? Or… do we get to stay here for good?"

"That all depends on Ladybug for now. The rule given to her was to have no regrets. She might attempt to right some wrongs, and perhaps… some things will change. Future will come naturally when there are no regrets left and when people actually start living in the present", Fu smiled.

"That's… deep", Adrien frowned. "And a bit confusing. But I suppose we'll clear this up as time… goes?"

"Most definitely, young man."

"Then, Master Fu, thank you for your guidance."

"Chat Noir."

"Yes, sir?"

Fu pressed the button of the gramophone and a secret shelf appeared. He took the wooden box that held the Miraculous of Destruction and handed it to Adrien.

"Don't forget this."

"I..." Adrien swallowed some tears. "Of course, sir. Thank you, sir. See you again soon, Master."

As he got out of the salon, Adrien didn't waste a single moment out of costume. It was his happiest evening patrol ever. He took his time to salute each rooftop of Paris and inhale the Parisian air full of perfumes, smells of pastries, trees, smoke and rain.

He jumped in through the open window of his bedroom and released Plagg.

"My precious Camembert, how I have missed thee!" Plagg lamented while flying all over Adrien's room.

"Believe it or not, I missed you too, Plagg. Leaving home was awful. It never got better after that", Adrien sighed.

"There, there", Plagg patted him. "Maybe Ladybug's regrets will save the day this time, whad'ya say?"

"You have never been _this_ optimistic, Plagg."

"You know, eternal sleep isn't that fun. They don't have Camembert."

"Aha, there it was. The missing link in your reasoning."

"Don't you go all adult on me, boy. You are a mere blink in the eye compared to my multi-millennials!"

"Aha! But a blink of the eye loved by Ladybug enough for her to bring me back!"

"You're getting drunk on water."

"Wait… oh, man! I'm not the legal age anymore!"

"See, I told you it will bite you eventually."

"I may have to cut back from four wheels of Camembert to one, my pocket money isn't what it used to be now that I'm sixteen again, y'know?"

"Adrien, you know I was joking."

"Of course. Camembert is a serious business. You would never gamble on _that_."

"I liked you better when you were all sweet and shy and sixteen _for the first time_."

Adrien smirked and patted his kwami.

"I won't be doing this again any time soon, but, Plagg… it's really good to have you back."

"Fine, fine, then you never mention this either", Plagg said and flew to Adrien's cheek to give him a tiny hug. Adrien smiled and enjoyed his kwami's affection.

"It's gonna take me some time to get used to smelling like Camembert again, you know?"

"You're a good fellow Adrien, and your generosity will lead you a long way. Now, off to the kitchen, lad!"

Camembert was, definitely, much more tasteful than eternity, Plagg thought while munching on his third wheel of cheese.

* * *

That evening, Marinette lied awake in bed.

"Maybe I should plan everything, so I won't forget what I have to do?"

She got up and took a blank notebook, pencils and a ruler.

"Let's be organized about this. First of all, principal Damocles trouble".

As she was writing, the tip of her tongue sticked out, as it did when she focused really hard. The ideas started to flow and she scribbled rapidly.

 _Damocles' scandal: ideas & possible outcomes_

 _Make it public?_ _If I_ _leak info to the press, an investigation will start – the scandal breakes sooner – NOT GOOD_

 _Convince Damocles to return the money and to turn himself in or resign – HE'S NOT GONNA LISTEN (Maybe if I go as Ladybug?)_

 _Take compromising photo and blackmailing him into surrendering – TOO CHLOE-LIKE_

 _Threaten Damocles using Chat Noir's Cataclysm. – THAT MIGHT WORK. CONS: TAINTING OUR SUPERHERO IMAGE & GETTING CHAT TO COLLABORATE ON THIS_

"Argh, this is not going anywhere!"

"Marinette, maybe you should do some research before brainstorming for more ideas?" Tikki suggested. "It surely isn't the first time in history something like this happens. You might get some ideas from older cases. You know, study like the detectives in movies", she winked.

"Tikki, that's a great idea! Then, I'll put this aside for a bit. And now…" she bit her lip, "on to the fluff!" she smiled to herself.

She started a new page.

 _Things to do with/for my friends_

 _Spend time with Alya. Ask Alya about babysitting tips. Have many night overs._

 _Ask Nino for cool CD's and compilations. Organize a party and make him DJ it._

 _Loosen up around Adrien. Maybe flirt a bit? Return the umbrella. Allow myself to feel the butterflies. Have no regrets._

 _Dare both Kim and Alix for a race. Play Ultimate Mecha Strike III with Max. Go shopping with Rose and Juleka. Buy some really nice rock albums for Mylene and Ivan. Hang out with everyone and make lots of photos and videos._

 _Design something for Chloe._

"Okay, maybe I'm being way too generous about this…"

 _Design something matched for Chloe and Sabrina._

"If I'm doing it, I might as well go all out, right?" she laughed.

 _Tell… Chat Noir… how much he means to me._

"Say, Marinette, why do they all sound like goodbyes to me?" Tikki asked, flying around.

"Well, what if I can't change anything about the principal's scandal? I should do everything properly in case it turns out… just like before" she sighed. "Except it won't be just as before because I won't be having regrets then" she said, smiling.

"Oh, Marinette, it's so mature of you…"

"Yea, well, that's a twenty-year-old mind captive in a teenage body for you!" they both giggled.

Soon, they called it a night. Marinette was tossing and turning in her bed struggling to fall asleep, as Tikki patted her gently to easen her worries.

Back on her desk, the notebook closed, leaving only the cover open. On the first page, centered, in calligraphic characters, it wrote:

 _The 'No regrets' Notebook. By Marinette Dupain-Cheng._


End file.
